teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Lincoln/Affiliation
Affiliations Sanctum Academy Robin spent a month at Sanctum Academy as a trial of sorts. She was educated like any other student and as Sanctum is a prep school for the Huntsman academies, it appears she had tentative plans to become a huntress at the age of 14. Haven Academy Robin is a second-year student at Haven Academy. She recently fell out with the headmaster, Professor Lionheart, after he was unable to help them with the Braith situation. Team RAIN Robin is the leader of team RAIN due to her natural strategic ability, in spite of her one track mind. She has trouble uniting her team and commanding respect from them, but they appear to at least cope. Family Orion Lincoln Robin does not seem particularly close to her father, but appears to seek his approval. As her father is a domineering authority figure, Robin backs down a lot around Orion and lessens her personality. The two share similar combat styles, allowing them to collaborate to some degree - both throwing themselves in danger to protect the other. Robin in particular begs Orion not to engage Kamala Braith alone, worried for his safety. Artemis Garland Of her parents, Robin is by far closer to her mother. Upon their reunion, Artemis kisses Robin's head and is generally platonically intimate towards her daughter despite her stern nature. Given her distance with her other children, it is entirely possible that Artemis plays favourites with Robin. Roderick Lincoln Robin is very close to her eldest brother and appears to look up to him. Roderick is protective of Robin and respects her in all regards, be it her romance with Marron or her usage of aura - the latter of which led to her exile from the clan. William Lincoln Robin's relationship with William is very strained, but they simply spend time away from each other when not exchanging blunt comments and remarks. It is unclear if they hold any love for each other. Tobin Lincoln Of her siblings, Robin is - naturally - closest to her twin, Tobin. It is touched upon that Tobin and Robin had some degree of contact during the latter's exile, and the former managed to watch the tournament in which Robin participated. While her twin is not as strong a fighter as she is, Robin allows them to protect her girlfriend while she fights enemies had on, suggesting a great degree of trust in the abilities they do have. Lilliana Lincoln Robin has an extremely strained relationship with her younger sister. Though Robin does not make any attempt to antagonise Lilli, the latter seems to outright despise her sister - even before her exile - and goes as far as to try to attack Robin knowing that her aura will stop her from her from dying and therefore giving her an excuse. It is noted by Tobin that Lilli has been a bully since before she could talk - particularly towards Robin, but her reasons are unknown. Robin does not seem to retaliate, either, perhaps shrinking away out of fear ''of her sister. Maylis Lincoln Robin is unaware of Maylis' existence when she returns to Knothole so she is understandably very shocked when the child is unveiled. Despite their somewhat similar demeanour, they have not spend much time together - though Robin is still naturally protective of her niece, asking Marron to look after her when trouble begins brewing. Team RAIN Akane Amaranth Despite being partners, Robin's relationship with Akane is often strained. Akane often snaps at Robin and criticises her poor judgement, but this might be due to her trying to help her leader improve. Robin often tries to lighten Akane's mood by joking, but this sometimes serves to make the situation worse. However, Akane can admit when Robin has done something deserving of credit and willingly gives it to her when the situation calls. At the end of Arc 1, Robin and Akane seemed to set aside some differences and are more ambivalent towards each other. '''Irving Hawthorne' Robin and Irving are on friendly terms, and while they do not seem to speak one-on-one often, they have complementary personalities and Irving seems to have no qualms following Robin, sticking up for her following their encounter with Otso Umber and Nyssa's departure from the team. Irving is respective of Robin's leadership and defers to her judgement and commands without much argument. Nyssa Noirette Robin and Nyssa are close friends, the former often seeming to reassure the latter. Though she has a timid personality Nyssa is comfortable with expressing disappointment in Robin's actions when she feels the need to and Robin is accepting and apologetic suggesting a great deal of trust and respect in Nyssa's opinion. She also does her best to support Nyssa in any way she can, acknowledging that she is far better off then her friend. Other Marron Armona At some point before the events of the story Robin began dating Marron Armona, a civilian. The two share a very loving and intimate relationship, and are both very supportive of each other. They also share similar interests - both being fans of esteemed graduated huntress Helia Vines, whom they both fawn over when they see her. Robin tutors Marron in the use of aura, and congratulates her with each breakthrough. Braun & Marian Armona Robin is initially fearful of Marron's parents, but quickly warms to them. Braun and Marian embrace Robin with open arms and consistently flatter her over their own daughter. Category:Affiliation